


Snowflakes

by SalemDae_45



Series: drabblechalleng collection [9]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, Loneliness, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Series, alternative universe, character's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby tries to take less things for granted. </p>
<p>Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes

Toby didn't know why he went to the harbor. Maybe it was loneliness, or he couldn't stand the quietness of his apartment. Either way, Toby was there, watching the gentle waves of the ocean and the crisp gray sky turning into white clouds. 

So many years spent behind bars, and Toby forgot how beautiful the outside world appears. He wants to hold onto it, never letting go.

Like he once held onto Chris.

Toby held back his tears as he gripped the rail. He missed so much him, every day.

_I'm always with you, Tobe._

Toby smiled, suddenly seeing snowflakes.


End file.
